ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhabited planets
Alpha and Beta Quadrant United Federation of Planets Homeworlds *Andoria *Arkaria *Aurelia *Benzar *Betazed *Bolarus IX *Coridan *Draylax *Delta IV *Deneb IV *Earth (Sol III) *Halii *Hekaras II *Miri's homeworld *Neural *Peliar Zel *Ramatis III *Rigel (several planets) *Tellar *Teneebia *Trill *Vulcan Colonies :See also: Federation colonies * Ajilon Prime * Aldebaron III (Aldebaron colony) * Alpha III * Alpha V (Earth Colony 5) * Alpha Centauri system (Centauri VII, Proxima colony) * Altec * Archanis IV * Archer IV * Arvada III * Barisa Prime * Benecia (Benecia colony) * Berengaria VII * Beta VI (Beta VI colony) * Boradis III * Caldos II (Caldos colony) * Campor III (Campor colony) * Cerberus * Cestus III (colony destroyed in 2267, rebuilt by 2371) * Coltar IV * Corinth IV (location of a starship base) * Cygnia Minor * Delta Rana IV (Delta Rana IV colony destroyed in 2366) * Delta Vega * Deneva (Deneva colony) * Dorvan V (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Dramia II * Dreon VII * Dulisian IV * Earth Colony II * Elba II * Gagarin IV * Galen IV (Galen IV colony) * Gamma Hydra IV * Gamma Tauri IV * Gault * Golana * Gosis' species homeworld * Hakton VII * Iadara colony * Ivor Prime (colony destroyed) * Janus VI (Janus VI colony) * Jouret IV (New Providence colony, destroyed) * Juhraya (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Kelvan Colony * Kessik IV * Luna (Lunar colonies) * Mantilles * Manzar colony * Mars (Martian colonies) * Melona colony * Midos V * Moab IV (Genome colony) * MS I colony * Nehru colony * New Berlin colony * New France colony * New Paris colonies * Norpin V (Norpin colony) * Omicron Ceti III (Omicron colony abandoned) * Omicron Theta (Omicron Theta colony, destroyed) * Ophiucus III * Penthara IV * Planet Q * Quadra Sigma III * Rigel XII * Setlik III (colony possibly destroyed) * Sherman's Planet * Solarion IV colony (destroyed in 2368) * Strnad colony (relocated) * Talos III * Tantalus V (Tantalus colony, penal colony) * Taranko colony * Tarsus IV (Tarsus IV colony) * Tau Cygna V (Tau Cygna V colony) * Tendara colony * Terra Nova (colony destroyed) * Tessic's species mining colony * Trellium Mining colony * Triacus colony * Turkana IV (Turkana IV colony, failed) * Vega colony * Volan II * Vulcanis Lunar Colony * Weytahn/Paan Mokar Uncertain * 'aucdet IX * Aldebaran III * Caldik Prime * Dalvos Prime * Decos Prime * Inferna Prime Breen Confederacy *Breen *Dozaria *Portas V Cardassian Union :See also: Cardassian planets *Adarak Prime *AR-558 *Arawath *Amleth Prime *Avenal VII *Atbar Prime *Cardassia Prime, the homeworld of the Cardassians *Cardassia III *Cardassia IV *Cardassia V *Celtris III *Felton Prime *Juhraya *Kelvas Prime *Kelvas V *Kora II *Korma *Lazon II *Loval *Omekla III *Pentath III *Pullock V *Quatal Prime *Quinor VII *Regulak IV *Rondac III *Sarpedion V *Septimus III *Sheva II *Simperia *Soukara *Torros III *Trelka V *Unefra III *Vanden Prime *Velos VII *Veloz Prime (colony destroyed) Ferengi Alliance *Ferenginar, the homeworld of the Ferengi *Lappa IV *Volchok Prime Klingon Empire :See also: Klingon planets * Archanis IV (ceded to the Federation in the 23rd century) * Boreth * Forcas III * H'atoria * Khitomer * Korvat colony * Krios * Maranga IV * Morska * Narendra III (colony destroyed in 2344, possibly rebuilt) * N'Vak colony (colony destroyed in 2154, possibly rebuilt) * Praxis (destroyed in 2293) * Qo'noS, the homeworld of the Klingons * Qu'Vat colony * Raatooras * Rura Penthe * Ty'Gokor Romulan Star Empire :See also: Romulan planets * Carraya IV * Chaltok IV * "Eden" * Remus * Romulus Xindi *Azati Prime *Xindi-Arboreal colony *Xindus (destroyed) Non-Aligned or Undetermined *892-IV, the homeworld of the Romans *Acamar III, the homeworld of the Acamarians *Achrady VII *Adigeon Prime *Agaron *Akaali homeworld *Aldea, the homeworld of the Aldeans *Alderaan *Alpha Carinae II, the homeworld of an unnamed species *Alpha Delphi IX *Alpha Drapanas *Alpha Echevarria IV *Alpha Eridani II *Alpha Fernandes III *Alpha Laputa IV, the homeworld of a pre-warp civilization *Alpha Roller II *Alpha Rossi *Amerind *Andros III *Angel I *Angosia III *Antede III *Antica *Antos IV *Argelius II *Argo (planet) *Ariannus *Armus IX *Arret *Axanar *Bajor *Balosnee VI *Barzan *Burala Prime *Bynaus *Canopus Planet *Capella IV *Casperia Prime *Ceti Alpha V (abandoned; settled by Humans in an alternate timeline) *Cheron *Cygnet XIV *Delta Theta III *Deneb V *Denobula *Devidia II *Dimorus *Dramia *Drema IV *Edos *Ekos *El-Adrel IV *Elas *Elaysia *Eminiar VII *Ennan VI *Epsilon Ashanti III *Epsilon Canaris III *Excalbia *Fabrina *Farius Prime, the homeworld of the Farians *Fendaus V *Finnea Prime, a colony or homeworld of the Finneans *Galador II *Gallos II *Galvin V *Gamelan V *Gamma Canaris N *Gamma Trianguli VI *Gamma Vertis IV *Gaspar VII *Garadius IV *Gedi Prime *Gemaris V *Ghorusda *Gideon *Gothos *Halkan homeworld *Hansen's Planet *Haven *Illyria *Iyar *J'naii (planet) *Kaferia *Kesprytt III *Kolarus III *Kzin *Levinius V *Ligon II *Ligobis X *Lissepia *Lysia *Matalas *Mintaka III *Mordan IV *Mudd *Nausicaa *Neubilia Prime *New Sydney *Nimbus III *Norellus *Oran'taku *Organia *Orion (planet) *Paxan *Phylos *Rakella Prime, the homeworld of the Vok'sha *Rigel II *Rigel VII *Risa *Ronara Prime *Rochani III *Rubicun III *Rutia IV *Selay *Sigma Draconis VI *Talos IV *Tandar Prime, the homeworld of the Tandarans *Tarquin's homeworld *Tarquin's planet *Tau Alpha C *Teerza Prime *Telfas Prime *Tessik Prime *Thalos VI *Thalos VII *Thasus *Theta Cygni XII *T'Lani Prime *Torna IV *Trillius Prime *Tyree *Tyrellia *Tzenketh *Vagra II *Valakis *Vendikar *Ventax II *Wrigley's Pleasure Planet *Xanthan homeworld *Zalkon Gamma Quadrant Dominion *Dosi homeworld *Founders' homeworld *Karemma homeworld *Kurill Prime, the homeworld of the Vorta *Vandros IV *Yadera Prime, the homeworld of the Yaderans Non-Aligned *Argratha *Errikang VII *Gaia IV *Meridian *Parada II *Parada IV *Rakhar Delta Quadrant Borg Collective *El-Aurian homeworld Kazon Collective *Gema IV *Ocampa *Sobras *Tarok *Trabe homeworld Vidiian Sodality *Avery III *Fina Prime Haakonian Order *Rinax (destroyed) *Talax Krenim Imperium *Kyana Prime, a colony of the Krenim Malon * Malon Prime, a homeworld of the Malon Non-Aligned *Akritiri, the homeworld of the Akritirians *Dinaal *Drayan II *Eblar Prime *Enara Prime, the homeworld of the Enarans *Hanon IV *Ilari (planet) *Ilidaria *Inavar Prime *Kelis' homeworld *Norcadia Prime, the homeworld of the Norcadians *Salina Prime *Selnia Prime *Sikaris *Telsius Prime, the homeworld of the Telsians Uncertain Non-Aligned * Bozel Prime, the homeworld of the Bozelians * Ninipia Prime * Sakura Prime fr:Planètes habitées nl:Bewoonde hemellichamen Planets, Inhabited Planets, Inhabited